Sora es amor
by Sopho
Summary: La nostalgia a veces duele. Taiora. No es un songfic, pero una hermosa canción lo ha inspirado : "Landslide", de Fleedwood Mac.


**Este es el último fic que he escrito. Tengo la impresión de que no voy a pasarme mucho más por aquí para publicar historias, pero no descarto la posibilidad de leerme fics de mis autoras favoritas del fandom. **

**¿Qué puedo decir sobre este one-shot? Que es muy diferente de todo lo que he escrito, no hay humor absurdo ni monstruos ni la prota es diva Mimi (pero tiene un cameo, porque ella lo vale), que no sé si gustará o resultará extremadamente melodramática (probablemente sea lo primero, ya que apenas hay críticas negativas por aquí. Se echa de menos un Risto Mejode, la verdad), pero aquí está para que la leáis.**

**Abrazos a todos los que leen mis historias y al resto (aunque algunos escriban historias de dudosa moralidad en las que fornican sin tener en cuenta la edad ni la especie, ejem, ejem).**

**Por cierto, ya lo he puesto en la descripción de la historia, pero no puedo dejar de recordarlo aquí. La canción que ha inspirado la historia es Landslide, de Fleedwood Mac.**

Tai decidió finalmente abrir los ojos.

La habitación en semipenumbra y el hecho de que se encontrara totalmente descansado le hicieron pensar por unos momentos que había estado durmiendo hasta el atardecer del día siguiente. No puso evitar sentirse algo melancólico; ese día todos marcharían de vuelta a sus respectivos trabajos y a la monotonía de la vida adulta.

El reloj con forma de flor tropical le informó de que en realidad eran las seis y media de la mañana.

Se incorporó, bostezando largamente y estirando sus brazos hacia el techo. Se calzó las chanclas y abrió la puerta del dormitorio tratando de hacer el menor ruido. Echó una última mirada a sus compañeros de habitación: Joe respiraba bruscamente con la cabeza oculta bajo la almohada, mientras que Izzy descansaba echado sobre el costado, posición que no había cambiado en toda la noche.

El comedor estaba bañado por el azul desteñido del amanecer. A pleno día los intensos colores de la habitación resaltaban con alegría, y en la noche, bajo la luz de las estrellas, el susurro de la música festiva de los bares cercanos y el dulce empalago de un par de copas de vino, era un rinconcito realmente acogedor. Pero a aquella hora se convertía en un lugar solitario y desesperantemente tranquilo. El viento de la mañana golpeaba el cristal del balcón, acrecentando la sensación de soledad.

La visión de algo de color tras ese balcón alegró a Tai. Se trataba de unos cabellos rojizos que, bailoteando juguetonamente al son del viento, parecían convocar al Sol. Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en los labios de Tai, y sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo femenino que se hallaba ante él, deteniéndose en la parte trasera de las piernas. Habían perdido algo de la musculatura de antaño, pero habían ganado en feminidad y delicadeza. Tai se percató en el ligero bronceado que las cubría. Le sentaba bien la playa.

Sora llevó una mano al cabello y, sintiendo la presencia del hombre, miró a sus espaldas. Tai apartó la vista de sus piernas. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, intercambiando miradas a través del vibrante cristal. Entonces Sora dijo su nombre con sorpresa y lo invitó a entrar al balcón con un sutil gesto de cabeza.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? –Inquirió Tai, desperezándose y bostezando de nuevo a pesar de no tener ganas.

-No. Últimamente me cuesta mucho.

-Bienvenida al club –Tai acercó el puño a Sora y ella lo golpeó con el suyo.

Era el gesto característico de ambos en sus dias de estudiantes. Quizás lo vieron en alguna película y pensaron que sería lo suficientemente guay como para adoptarlo. De cualquier manera, solo lo ejecutaban en muy contadas ocasiones, como cuándo Tai aprobaba los exámenes de recuperación para poder estar juntos un año más en la escuela. Más allá de eso era vergonzoso realizar el choque de puños y se comunicaban a base de las riñas y burlas relativamente amistosas. Ahora que la interacción era más respetuosa, aquel saludo se percibía un poco lejano, pero aun así resultaba reconfortante para ambos.

-Tengo que admitir que estuvo Mimi tuvo una buena idea en venir aquí –comentó Sora apoyando la barbilla en su antebrazo-. A estas alturas, este tipo de extravagancias solo se le pueden ocurrir a ella.

-¿Yo también fui cómplice del plan, eh?

Sora lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y soltó un bufido socarrón.

-Menudo par estáis hechos.

-Si te hubieras encargado tú, la planificación hubiera durado diez meses más que la fiesta.

-Me gusta hacer las cosas bien –respondió Sora con divertida autosuficiencia-. Reunirnos aquí a todos por un fin de semana sin tener en cuenta la apretada agenda de algunos de nosotros parecía tarea imposible. Sin embargo no era tan difícil al fin y al cabo; todos echábamos de menos esto. A veces es bueno dejarse llevar.

Tai se apoyó en la barandilla, más cerca de Sora. Si la chica no se había dejado llevar en los últimos años, era sin duda porque no había mantenido contacto alguno con él.

-Y tú que ni querías venir –le reprochó Tai-. Te has vuelto cómo Joe con el paso de los años.

No estuvo del todo contento con su comentario. El rostro de Sora se oscureció ligeramente. Al cabo de unos segundos, frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior, con la duda atenazando sus palabras.

Pero entonces habló.

-Matt no quería venir.

Tai tragó saliva al oír aquel nombre. Desvió la mirada al primer chorro de luz del Sol que salpicaba el mar, entrecerrando los ojos. El viento hizo levantar con esfuerzo las toallas allí tendidas.

-Últimamente bebe mucho –continuó Sora, separándose de la barandilla pero sin despegar las manos de ella-. La discográfica ya no confía tanto en él, y su público es cada vez más escaso.

-Las estrellas del pop, a no ser que sean muy buenas, acaban cayendo en el olvido –comentó Tai con frialdad.

-Me hubiera gustado que hubiera venido –susurró Sora cabizbaja-. Ya sabes, estar todos juntos como antes. Le hubiera venido bien recordar eso.

-Yo creo que estamos mejor sin él.

Tai se acercó más a Sora. Al percatarse de ello, Sora se quedó paralizada contemplándole, todavía agarrada a la barandilla. En sus ojos oscuros brillaba el temor y el deseo. Como en trance, Tai acercó su rostro al de ella, quien por unos momentos se inclinó hasta que los labios de ambos estuvieron a punto de unirse en un beso.

El dolor justificaría su conducta.

En el último momento, la chica abrió los ojos y el deseo dio paso al terror a angustiosa velocidad. Puso una mano en el pecho de Tai y lo hizo retroceder lentamente, como si se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas de repente. Sora se alejó hacia el extremo del balcón y volvió su rostro al cielo.

-Necesito oírtelo decir –Dijo Tai.

Sora no supo si se trataba de una orden o una súplica. En cualquier caso, llevó una mano al rostro y ahí se quedó un buen rato. Tai esperó con el cuerpo erguido y los puños apretados. Una amalgama de sentimientos se arremolinaba en su interior. La presencia de Sora lo había alterado hasta tal punto que no sabía discernir la felicidad de la desdicha. Había conseguido ocultarlo con éxito tras una máscara de despreocupación y superficialidad, pero en cuanto oyó el nombre de Matt, todas sus defensas se vinieron abajo.

-No puedo hacer esto, Tai –dijo Sora en un susurro inaudible.

No cabía duda de que estaba llorando. Eso turbó a Tai mucho más que el hecho de que se habiera negado a besarle. Si alguna vez había llorado cuando eran jóvenes, no la había visto. Sora era el tipo de chica que no dejaba escapar las lágrimas, y que cuando lo hacía se aseguraba de encontrarse sola.

-No puedo hacerle esto a mi hija –repitió, recobrando un tono más sereno y limpiándose las lágrimas-. Ninguna niña debería ser víctima de los actos egoístas de sus padres. ¿Sería muy hipócrita por mi parte después de lo mucho que critiqué a mi madre por ello, no? –Rió amargamente-. Y tampoco puedo hacerle esto a Matt. Puede que no sea el mejor esposo del mundo, pero todavía le quiero. Sólo nos tiene a mi hija y a mi. Oh, Tai, no sabes lo mucho que me necesita.

Tai desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, avergonzado. También tenía ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. Se contuvo cómo había hecho Sora durante todos estos años. Se contuvo cómo había estado haciendo hasta de que oyera el nombre de Matt. Se contuvo porque sabía que si no lo hacía, Sora se hundiría definitivamente, y él con ella. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de su asquerosa conducta.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, Tai –continuó Sora, devolviéndole la mirada. Unas pequeñas arrugas en la zona de los ojos eran todo lo que diferenciaba a la niña de la que se había enamorado profundamente una vez y se había declarado demasiado tarde-. Sé que piensas que te traicioné. Y no sólo eso. Yo fui la que destruyó vuestra amistad. Sé que vas a decir que eso no es cierto, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Ningún amor debería sacrificar una amistad. A veces -enmudeció por unos segundos-… Constantemente pienso en lo increíble que sería retroceder al tiempo en el que éramos unos crios y solo existía la amistad. Cuando no había que tomar decisiones que pudieran romper nuestros lazos para siempre. Cuando siempre solucionábamos las peleas con un estúpido partido de fútbol –soltó una risita que se esfumó rápidamente para dar paso a una mueca de profundo dolor. Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron al suelo.

Tai avanzó un par de pasos y rodeó con el brazo a Sora. Dejó que ella hundiera su cabeza en su pecho y lo empapara de lágrimas mientras él frotaba su espalda.

-Tranquila, no lo volveré a hacer más –A Tai se le humedecieron los ojos-. Jamás me perdonaría si lo hiciera. Lo siento mucho –la oprimió con fuerza entre sus brazos dos gotas de agua salada cayeron al cabello rojizo de Sora, que a la luz del Sol, ya completamente manifiesto en el horizonte, se veía especialmente hermoso-. Te quiero, Sora.

Al igual que Sora, él a menudo viajaba al pasado en sus recuerdos. Por un lado era cómo un bálsamo, pero sabía no podría aguantar la vuelta a la realidad si pasaba demasiado tiempo en ello.

-Solo tienes que hacerme un favor. Has de ser feliz. Es lo único que te pido.

-Pero, ¿y tú?

-Estaré bien –dijo con firmeza-. Sí, estaré bien. ¿Acaso no soy el niño elegido del valor? ¡Pues más me vale estar bien! –Exclamó con energía, dándose golpecitos en el pecho.

Pero Sora tenía razón, aquellos tiempos habían pasado, y el único rastro que habían dejado eran unos recuerdos. Esos recuerdos que a medida que se hacían más dolorosos a medida que se hacía viejo. No le quedaba otra alternativa que continuar hasta que su corazón se redujera a cenizas.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, Tai –musitó Sora en un tono suave.

Casi parecía una disculpa.

En realidad, era mucho más que un amigo. A veces, cuando no podía dormir, pensaba en él.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, oyendo la respiración agitada del otro, ahogada por el suave soplido del viento y el reconfortante chocar del agua espumosa contra la roca, hasta que Mimi comenzó a levantar la persiona para contemplar el amanecer. Ambos asintieron y se enjugaron las lágrimas. Solo necesitaron una última mirada para comunicarse que, a partir de ese momento, debían seguir con sus vidas con la mayor normalidad posible.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo vosotros dos aquí? –Inquirió Mimi a través de una ventana con voz picarona-. Ah, ¿Estás llorando, Sora? –

-La crisis de los treinta, supongo –explicó brevemente.

-Creo que tengo que dejarte alguna de mis cremas antiarrugas, querida.

-Estábamos recordando buenos tiempos –terció Tai, mirando con ternura a Sora.

Jamás se le olvidaría la sonrisa con la que Sora respondió a su comentario. No pudo evitar acordarse de cuándo era niña y cómo cada vez que sonreía, su rostro se embellecía de una felicidad sincera y absoluta. Su sonrisa era el más exquisito de los diamantes.

Pero el tiempo siempre consume todas las cosas, y echa a perder hasta la más preciosa de las joyas. La sonrisa de Sora en aquel momento no era más que una imitación de lo que alguna vez fue. Sonreía con desesperación, como si tratara de aferrarse a sus recuerdos del pasado, como si quisiera convertirse en la niña que una vez supo lo que era ser feliz de verdad.

Y a pesar de todo ello, Sora todavía le parecía la chica más hermosa del mundo.

**Sé que en los últimos párrafos hay descripciones algo fumadas, con diamantes y sonrisas y no se qué leches, pero hay que arriesgarse o morir!**


End file.
